In response to Request for Proposal (RFP) NHLBI-HV-10-13, SRI International (SRI) proposes to act as a flexible and responsive resource contractor for the production and testing of novel non-biologic and small molecule therapeutics in support of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute's (NHLBI) Science Moving towards Research Translation and Therapy (SMARTT) program to treat heart, lung, and blood diseases. The overall objective of this contract is to support translational research and provide services as a U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA)- defined current good manufacturing practice (cGMP) production facility for non-biological and small molecule therapy products. The Non-Biologics and Small Molecules Production Facility (PF) will evaluate and prioritize requests for service based on its ability to fulfill the requests. SRI takes no exceptions to the contract terms stated in the RFP and is prepared to be fully responsive to all the provisions of the statement of work.